keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Riroro Corps
The Riroro Corps (リロロ軍団 Riroro Gundan) is a fan made group for the anime Keroro Gunso. Base The Riroro Corps base is an abnormally large oak, grown to gigantic proportions by the resident scientists. It houses 15 floors has and close to 530 rooms, with most of them unnoccupied. The Zomomo platoon is stationed at the top floor, housing only 20 rooms. It has specialized entrances for some of its residents. Below this lies the housing for the rest of the occupants, typically with 50 rooms per floor. The bottom four floors hold the kitchen, the meeting rooms, the hospital, the open air hospital (on the ground floor), the labs (underground), the telecommunications room, the craft parking, and the guard and leader housings. There are also a few holding cells underground. Underground and ground floor Labs The laboratories are where the scientists work. They lie underground and have steps leading up to the scientists' rooms. All other visitors to the labs take a chute that can be found deep in the forest. There are four sections to the labs: Medical, Biological, Technological and Machinery and each of them is considered a seperate laborotory, even though they're all in the same room. Open air hospital In a hollow at the base of the grand tree is an open air hospital that uses only natural techniques and old knoweldge to treat patients. There are plants grown throughout the forest by garderers whose sole purpose is for use in the open air hospital. Patients with minor ailments or common sicknesses are treated here, and it is more of a clinic than a true hospital. There are, however, some technological devices down there in case the regular hospital wing fills up, which include an X-ray machine, and IV's along with an MRI scanner. Most child deliveries also take place here because it is more confortable and calming than the hospital wing. Holding cells When criminals who are not on death row are captured, they are sent to the holding cells untill galactic police pick them up. Teams/Platoons Riroro platoon ---- *Riroro (leader): General, sharpshooter, all star, all-around-jerk *Sheruru: Biomechanic, anti-medic, not a well liked person (the rest of the platoon quit because these two were such jerks!) Zomomo platoon (recon) ---- *Zomomo (leader): Lazy, obnoxios, all he does is sleep *Gurara: Born leader, ambitious, Zomomo's BFF *Miruru: quiet, loves music, can sing and play guitar quite well *Nekoko: likes cats, weapons specialist, says 'nya' a lot. *Kariri: Assassin, split personality, NOT a ninja Techs ---- *Sheruru (leader): Appointed to leader of the 'Techs' platoon. See mini-description under Riroro Platoon. *Gemama *Hororo- Sheruru's friend, he's a ghost, but no one wanted to kick him out of the lab, so there he stayed. *Zaruru- An experiment gone wrong. He can time travel. *Gisese- Romimi's husband, mechanic, lost an eye. *(part time) Miruru - part of the Dai Keroro platoon, she stays at the Riroro base occaisonally, a good friend of Kariri. Gunners ---- *Hejeje (leader): Vampire, married to Bororo, addicted to the Pekoponian anime hellsing *Bororo: Cyborg, put back together by Sheruru, her hat talks, has a strange connection to hororo *Nekoko: Technically, also a member of the Zomomo platoon *Kizaza: Keron military expirement, took refuge at the Riroro base and stayed, expert knife thrower *Kariri: Also technically a member of the Zomomo platoon *(part time) Doruru : A member of the Dai Keroro platoon, lives part time at the base. Meds ---- *Romimi (leader): Scaredy cat, not very good under pressure, only uses natural healing methods, loves a good gamble *Himejiji: Usually works as a doctor at the alien hospital, but makes frequent visits and lives at the Riroro base. Zomomo's little sister *Torara: Works as a nurse in the hospital, even though she's a bit too young *Zororo: Plants and harvests herbs for the open air hospital. Muses ---- *Robiru (leader): An enigma, has a spectoral keyboard that works like a regular one. *Roshishi: Trying to put together a band, a bass guitarist. *Akiki: A poet, a bit of a goody two shoes but isn't too friendly. Men have an odd attraction to her. *Cameme: A werewolf, a pop-star, a bit of a casanova. *Ezozo: Author, wannabe, has weird contacts. Specials (team members with special abilities and the kids) ---- *Kajeje (leader): Is not harmed by heat no matter what, sushi chef, aspiring bomb specialist, vampire *Dokiki: Kariri and Doruru's third child, can see and interact with spirits, is very close to his sister *Dekiki: Eldest KariDoru kiddie, can manipulate technology/electricity, would die without his special headphones *Doriri: Kariri and Doruru's youngest and only female child, very close to Dokiki, loves the cold, very tomboyish *Karuru: Kariri and Doruru's second child, tries to act much tougher than he is, but prefers to be at the Niji Platoon base than the Riroro one because he has oak pollen allergy. *Redodo (deceased): Married to Nekoko (by force), can change his color but his base color is bright pink *Marara: Gisese and Romimi's daughter, she was born with only one eye and a warped tail (she's quite a bit smaller than most keronians her age, and limps a bit) *Maruru: Kajeje's sister, vampire, paranoid and sleeps with a gun (deathly afraid of vampires, if she ever goes blood-lust insane she'll shoot herself) Category:Platoons, Crops, Groups,